1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data in a network data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for identifying nodes in a network data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
A network data processing system is a system that transmits any combination of voice, video, and/or data between different clients. The network for this system includes a medium used to provide communications links between various devices and computers connected within the network data processing system. These devices include permanent connections, such as wire or fiber optic cables, or temporary connections, such as those made through telephone connections. Devices in addition to server and client machines include bridges, routers, and switches. Additionally, a network data processing system also may include wireless connections with supporting hardware, such as antennas and towers.
A number of different types of networks are present, such as a wide area network (WAN) and a local area network (LAN). A LAN is a communications network that serves users within some confined geographic area. Typically, a LAN uses clients and servers that have network-enabled operating systems. A WAN is a communications network covering a wide geographic area, such as a state or country. LANs are typically limited to a building or complex. Another example of a network is the Internet. The Internet, also referred to as an “internetwork”, is a set of computer networks, possibly dissimilar, joined by means of gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from a protocol of the sending network to a protocol of the receiving network. When capitalized, the term “Internet” refers to the collection of networks and gateways that use the TCP/IP suite of protocols.
Businesses and other organizations employ network data processing systems to conduct business and other transactions. These networks may be as small as a single LAN or may encompass many networks, including the Internet.
Enterprise networking involves using a network infrastructure in a large enterprise or business organization with multiple computer systems and networks. These types of infrastructures are typically extraordinarily complex. An enormous amount of effort goes into planning and managing the integration of different disparate networks and systems. Also, planning for additional interfaces as needs and demands change also occurs. In managing these network data processing systems, it is important to identify nodes within the network data processing system to identify resources in the network data processing system. A node is a network junction or connection point. A terminal, computer, hub, and switch are considered nodes. Currently, nodes are identified by sending or “pinging” addresses on a network data processing system and waiting for a response from the device at the address.
Such a system of identifying nodes becomes increasingly difficult with the increasing use of personal firewalls by users. With these personal firewalls, a node may ignore pings or data sent to the node. In particular, these personal firewalls consume Internet Control Message Protocol (IMCP) packets, making this traditional means of node discovery useless. As a result, a network manager or administrator is unable to identify what nodes are actually present on a network data processing system.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for identifying nodes on a network data processing system.